Be my Doll
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU. Once Klaus lays hand on anything, it belongs to him. That's the end. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Be my Doll

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary:** AU. Once Klaus lays hand on anything, it belongs to him. That's the end. Dark. One-Shot.

 **Behind the plot** : Inspired by _Be my Doll_ music bit by _Adrian von Ziegler._ This plot is bothering me ever since I listened to that piece of music. Finally it is out!

 **Note** : I don't own TVD, TO or Klaroline. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. I did not mean offence to anyone out there. This story is _not beta read,_ so you have been warned.

* * *

 _ **0o Be my Doll o0**_

Usually Stefan made it as a habit of accepting the way of things around him. Even though he would have hard time to digest certain facts, he managed to cope up in the end.

Now with the entry of new plaything, his master, Klaus showed changes in his behavior that astonished almost everyone out there.

Stefan gazed at the tangled couple from a distance—Klaus and Caroline.

Caroline—the human girl who was supposed to be Klaus's chow initially—was currently straddling the Original Hybrid in front of his henchmen.

Stolen and trained to be a pet, Caroline was quiet and hard since the beginning. She had screamed and attacked, which was pretty impressive considering her strength, when a vampire laid finger on her. That's how she was summoned in front of the ancient being—Klaus. She hadn't opened her mouth when the intrigued Original probed her seeking explanation.

Generally Klaus wouldn't bother paying second glance at humans let alone giving an opportunity to speak. He had expected she would tremble and beg for mercy.

However, the captured humans were put through harsh treatment that they would end up feeling absolutely nothing.

Caroline was just another case.

Or so Stefan had thought until Klaus, _the beast_ of them all Originals had shifted his entire attention to Caroline.

Stefan hadn't seen much of her after Klaus had claimed her as his personal slave—which meant other vampires were supposed to keep their hands for themselves. One who crossed Klaus was sentenced life imprisonment in the dungeon—the hell on earth, Stefan would state it.

Klaus wasn't in a mood to deal with anyone this day. Stefan understood when the Hybrid wasn't willing to take his gaze off Caroline for even a beat of heart.

Stefan figured out what to do. He signaled at the rest to retrieve, leaving their master alone.

"Why would you not speak in front of others?" Klaus asked, gently tugging her lower lip with his teeth.

Caroline twitched her lips, being indifferent to his words while savouring his touch.

"I like to hear your voice, sweetheart." Klaus added teasingly. "Especially in the nights."

Opening her eyes, she overcame hitch when his thumb brushed against her right breast. "You are my master. My voice is only for you." She managed to respond in monotone.

As much Klaus enjoyed controlling, but with Caroline he had realized he wanted something else—different from other humans he had in his life. Strangely, he wanted her to feel—almost he wanted her back to self, wondering how she used to be with her family before she was captured.

The torture she had been through was no ordinary. That change was meant to be permanent, as if she was re-born from the ashes of her old life.

But Klaus was never known to compromise. For years, he loved to prove people wrong; right from his step-father, who argued Klaus was a weakling, to an army of witches, who had decided to take him down recently.

When Caroline mentioned that she was too broken to come back he had taken it as a challenge.

A challenge she could deny but she didn't.

Which made her believe that she was not lost completely. Somewhere she was struggling—struggling for what, she had to know yet.

And she began to feel.

Caroline would say he got her addicted to his touch. It was magical, sensual—and comforting. Strange as it might be, feeling pleasant in his embrace, she liked it though.

"What else can you offer, my little slave?" Klaus tapped on the diamond collar around her neck. Caroline angled her face, parted her lips as other hand stopped right in the middle of her bare thighs.

Letting out shaky breaths, she muttered, "Anything, anything."

Did she sound desperate? She might have.

"Anything?" He found her earlobe, softly bit on it. Her nether regions were screaming, demanding for some caress. In _his_ way.

Barely had she nodded to him.

"Perhaps a smile." She felt him smirk against her cheek.

Despite she was far too distracted, Caroline pulled herself out of the spell to glance at him.

Mischief glinted in his stormy blues. "It is not that hard, is it?"

Caroline didn't remember when she smiled last time. Maybe when she had been with her family and friends? It was all gone now. That life, that Caroline was dead.

By the time she looked back, she understood she was under his observation. "Is it an order?" She asked nonchalantly.

Tucking her hair behind ear, he murmured. "What motivates you to smile? A command or a request?"

She didn't answer. Honestly, she had no answer. Her stare was still empty when he leaned to kiss on her lips.

"Let me know when you find an answer for that." He said lightly.

"It doesn't change what we are," she said freely. "I—" A pause to swallow down, "am your slave. You have every right to push me and get things done for you."

Klaus squinted at her, listening to her pounding human heart. Was she truly scared? Or angry? He would not know, her face would never reveal a trace of emotion.

"Indeed." He replied calmly. "Can you fill my goblet, sweetheart?"

Standing on her feet, she went to the bottle of wine. The Hybrid stirred in his throne, observing his little pet and contemplated while running his thumb on his bottom lip.

Pastel green fabric complemented her physique; Klaus twisted his mouth, eyeing the glittering collar around her neck. Taking the goblet from her, he drank it while he yanked her down to his level.

Caroline adjusted with him, one of her arms curled around his neck and became still while staring at the ground.

Like an obedient slave, she sat on his lap calmly until he said otherwise.

He pointed goblet at her, silently offering. Caroline wasn't in a mood to have wine particularly on that day, but to please her master she accepted the drink.

When she brought the notch to her lips, he asked her. "Did you not think of rebelling, Caroline?" The tips of his fingers were warm at her neck-shoulder joint. Brushing her hair off collar-bone, he planted mouth on it. "At least for once."

"What kind of good it would bring me? Once I rebelled against a sadistic vampire and it brought me to you." Her response would have been bitter—if she were angry, if she felt something. But it was plain. "Someone who has been controlling a bunch of them."

Klaus replied with a melodious chuckle. "Fighting against an army of vampires is not so clever plan, I agree." His lips trailed up to her jaw. "But you will be standing up for what you believe in."

Caroline pulled herself out of hazy mind to stare at him. He didn't mean to pull her leg; a genuine suggestion it was. In all these days never had she taken initiative step with him. And then she brushed his cheek with the pad of her thumb before she kissed on his mouth.

Honestly she had no idea why she kissed him, but it felt so good. Maybe his words, or his alluring gaze, or luscious lips, or woody cologne invited her to do so.

Parting lips, Klaus let her play with his tongue. She was losing control, all of sudden she was kissing him everywhere. A sound of approval escaped the Hybrid when Caroline's fingers were at the lace of his shirt. Barely had she recognized that her upper body was vulnerable for him until his thumbs were encircling either of her nipples. She pulled back, closing her eyes and whimpered softly. Flashing wicked grin, he reached for one of them with his mouth, making her hiss and buckle her hips against him. She grasped the roots of his hair firmly whenever he did a swirl around her mounds.

And then it all stopped.

He retrieved earning a groan from her. "Annoyed?" He questioned merrily.

A panting Caroline tried to figure out what was happening and noticed a smirk on his face. Instead of responding she sat there, catching her breath and when she did calm down, she decided to get up from his lap, for she thought he was not in a mood for physical interaction. Klaus only proved it wrong when he didn't allow Caroline to her feet.

Solely giving his concentration to the diamond collar around her neck, Klaus contemplated for a moment.

Caroline was no stranger to his mysterious nature. He's a man of action rather than words.

Something was bothering him, she knew it.

Klaus had his time before he went to undo the diamond collar—the symbol of a slave, his imprint on her.

She had to be surprised, but she was not. That didn't mean she was not looking for answers.

He wasn't done yet.

Pulling her close, in his monstrous form Klaus bit the skin of her fragile neck. The bite was anything but deadly. Unlike the previous ones, it ignited the coil in her stomach. She let out a moan of pure lust in response, as he began licking her.

Slowly she understood he didn't draw blood from her. It was a simple bite.

"You are no longer a slave, Caroline," he spoke filling the void, "but still a Klaus Mikaelson's possession." He said the latter with a hint of darkness while tapping on the bite.

And she couldn't differentiate both.

 _It would not change things, right_? Caroline didn't voice her obscure thoughts, for she knew once Klaus lays hand on anything, it belongs to him. That's the end.

 _ **0o Be my Doll o0**_

* * *

 _How is it? Thanks for reading! Please leave your comments =)_

 _Take care, readers!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**0o Be My Doll o0**_

* * *

 _Birds flew in the sky, tweeting happily about their freedom._

 _Caroline stared at them; her irises held no life. She was about to die in the hands of monster ruler. That's all she knew as she stood at the window, waiting and welcoming her death._

 _She denied a monster, and landed herself in front the most powerful man. It was going to be a mess, but she had no regrets whatsoever._

 _The clicking sound of the door brought her to the real world._

 _Klaus neither stepped inside nor let go of the door knob for a minute or two, as he scrutinized her._

 _"Do you know why I came to see you again?"_

 _Caroline shrugged. "Probably to kill me or to torture the life out of me."_

 _Klaus might have decided what to do with her. He stepped inside and left the door open. "And why is that?"_

 _"Because I have attacked one of your people, and it is not what I was trained for."_

 _It was purely magical that she was speaking for him, when she determined not to respond to them. Words over silence had never done good for her._

 _Klaus could have differentiated her behaviour. Observant, he appeared like a calm person. Calm before the storm? She did not know. Honestly she was not even afraid._

 _"You have anything to say about that?" he asked for the second time. In front of his people, she did not open her mouth. There was no change this time either. She thought he would be annoyed from her silence, but he moved to one of the chairs and settled down. "I'm all ears."_

 _He wanted to listen to her, that was unusual for slaves._

 _Caroline kept her eyes on the ground. Moments flew by and none of them spoke._

 _"It is not wise to keep an Original waiting." He suggested in impassive tone. "Consequences are not entertaining, I say."_

 _Caroline sucked in air before meeting his curious yet dark stare._

 _He was another beast eager for the plaything._

 _She wanted to tell she had stopped worrying forever ago. He could kill her for all she cared._

 _Instead she found herself asking him. "And if I provide truth, what would happen?"_

 _Klaus started to smile, appeared like a bad omen. "I will consider facets of situation and see the justice served as per."_

 _To that she snorted, looking away momentarily. "Perhaps you will be generous enough to let me live."_

 _Klaus sped in front of her, and that was an impulsive move. She backed off as a chill of fear crept in her spine. It had been quite long she got that feeling of terror. Especially the way he looked down at her._

 _They did not call him dangerous for simple reasons, she thought._

 _Reaching for her lips, he cooed. "Your tongue works magic. I wonder what else it can do." With much difficulty she swallowed bundle in her throat, and observed his moves. "Why don't you enlighten me with the truth, hm?" His fingers moved further to her neck, tapping gently on her pulse, and he regarded her reaction._

 _Probably her eyes reflected terror, which pleased him._

 _And Caroline spoke, her voice strained. "He prepared to lay hands on ten year old in front of my eyes. I fought it from happening." She referred the vampire she attacked. "I—I was imprisoned for that."_

 _That was fact. But Klaus seemed to hardly believe that._

 _"I was told the other way," he muttered._

 _"The other way." She repeated. "His view."_

 _Caroline breathed out loudly, as she peeled her fluttering gaze away. She did not understand why he bothered to ask, but he did. And she opened mouth not because she could get away with the crime, but he asked._

 _Klaus leaned in, pressed the tip of nose to her neck line. Caroline closed her eyes, preparing herself to face the wrath._

 _End it, end it, end it._

 _End the misery._

 _Maybe she would have said those words out loud. She felt his smile warming up her skin pleasantly. Then he kissed. She trembled._

 _"It would be such a waste to destroy," he murmured, almost to himself. Staring at her, Klaus smirked. "What is your name again?"_

 _"Caroline."_

 _"Caroline." He repeated huskily. "Tell me Caroline: Do you want to get back to your owner?"_

 _"The slaves have liberty to make decisions since when?"_

 _She was not supposed to talk to the master like that. But he did not own her yet._

 _Klaus' smile widened in a way that could haunt the weakest souls. "Bring it in." He called for someone._

 _One of the servants brought a red velvet box. The vampire ruler took it and dismissed him. Klaus traced the opening of that box and met her cautious stare. "They train so well that you slaves barely showed signs of life." Arrogance oozed out of his words, and the twinkle of mischief never left his stormy blue eyes for even one second. "And then you are here."_

 _Caroline felt something snap inside. Probably the chains on her anger broke because of his exhibited comportment._

 _Her feelings might have displayed well on her face. Rare for a slave, and inappropriate that she uncurled upper lip._

 _Squinting at her he spoke, pleased and challenging her in return. "That's what I'm talking about."_

 _Soon as she realised she had gone far with an Original vampire, the Hybrid who maintained a city of army, she lowered her gaze and became what she was meant to be._

 _A slave._

 _That's what she was._

 _"I apologize for the unexpected behavior. I won't repeat it again." Her words were mechanical._

 _"Unexpected, but this is what I'm expecting." He threw back almost instantly. "I would be truly disappointed if you had turned out common, and then had to get rid of you myself."_

 _Caroline let that sink in gradually. And he did not wait._

 _"I wonder, it is going to be real fun to deal with the old you."_

 _Soft sound escaped her involuntarily. "Which had died and never comes back."_

 _"I would like to prove you wrong."_

 _"I was broken beyond repair."_

 _"Was it challenge I heard in your voice, sweetheart?"_

 _Caroline simply stared at him, her eyes were void like always._

 _He liked to play. Although something said he was not planning to go back on his decisions - to build her again._

 _Neither had she objected, nor accepted right away._

 _She would like to see._

* * *

And she had seen all the way. From slave to being a possession.

Caroline could not see difference really. Once again she regarded him with empty look in her room.

When she was asked to dress up pretty for their evening walk in the streets of New Orleans, Caroline had remembered the walk after he had claimed her as his slave. A cream colored fabric had hugged her like second skin, nothing beneath, and he had made sure it was strapless to elevate his collar around her neck. Now a fresh bite mark replaced the glitters. She wore a dress similar to that of her first time.

However, it appeared like he did not appreciate this time.

"That is way too revealing to my liking, sweetheart." He commented, closing the gap with three long strides and reached for her cleavage. She did not even flinch when he discarded the material by tearing with bare hands.

A very naked Caroline was perplexed, and parted lips while gasp came out from his fondling her breast and kissing on her neck. Her core throbbed in familiar sensation, as his arm tightened around her.

"This time I plan to show off little differently." He murmured before grazing her skin.

Hardly Caroline could balance herself let alone grasping his words. With his support she managed it.

"Klaus." She would have either begged him or warned him not to tease, when his fingers started working on her.

If it was the latter that would be a surprise. For her.

"What is it?" he index finger traced her hip bone. Then he smiled, purely raw. "I tell you what. Let us continue this later, sweetheart."

Caroline shot him another look, full of questions. He had been messing up with her through evening.

Klaus' did not stop smiling as he quit, and within no time a lady brought in box.

Caroline was draped in rich purple silk, that precisely reached to her knees. That woman styled Caroline's hair into bun leaving her neck and shoulders bare. Except for the eyes and lips, not an inch of her face was touched.

She remained simple yet lovely by the time Klaus returned.

Watching her with hooded eyes, he bent mouth into one of his darkest smiles.

A walk on the streets in the city was nearly suicide for commoners.

Caroline had composure despite her situation. Though she was not worried because she had already done this thing before.

Previously as a slave almost exposing her body with some dazzling dollar around her neck. Now with a dash of class she was walking beside Klaus.

"Ever since I established reign over this city I had stopped going for silly parades with slaves." He spoke while Caroline toyed with the diamond engraved bracelet around her wrist which he had given earlier. "About time, love."

She pondered for a moment. He meant for centuries he had not shown his possessions to his crowds.

Oh. In fact that surprised her.

"I was told I'm the only human to live this long with you."

"True." His smile was mischievous. "Now I plan to keep you alive no matter what."

Caroline did not want to be a subject of hope. She was not feeling, was she?

There was a small party at one of the bars to which he took her. She had recognized few faces, while the others were falling into either new vampire category or the slave group.

"Klaus Mikaelson!" she heard gasps from the corners. People were making way for them. She kept her eyes on the floor most of the time despite she was walking beside him.

"You don't need to bring snack when you attend my party."

Only little number of people could speak to Klaus in that tone, and Marcel was one of them.

Marcellus Gerard the subject of Klaus' interest or Caroline would call him legal heir of the ancient Hybrid, was one of the cool headed vampires. Yet the stories of him demolishing a witch clan wasn't forgotten. In fact he learnt it from his mentor, Klaus.

Klaus responded with his signature smile, but didn't put any word. Instead he led the younger male into another room for some privacy. She thought it was to discuss about any possible threats for the ruler or his place.

Sticking to one of the corners, Caroline kept to herself. She avoided eye-contact with anyone to prevent unfavourable scenes, she ignored whimpers of the prey.

But her isolation didn't go longer.

Two vampires approached on either side. One of them had serpentine smile, while the other looked hungry.

"So, you are the slave Klaus has been hiding from everyone?" one purred unpleasantly.

"I see no collar around her neck. He must have been bored." The other one wondered.

The first one found mark on her neck, and tensed. "She's marked."

"That would stop me?" the second guy scoffed. Immediately Caroline understood he was newly turned vampire. He wasn't aware of boundaries of his kind.

"It had to." Klaus replied from behind inspected a piece of wood before he threw at the youngling, aimed his gut, and it sent him crying, groaning on the floor.

People around them stopped their actions to catch up what was going on.

Klaus extended hand for Caroline, which she took quickly. He pulled her beside him and addressed the crowd.

"Take a look at her, all of you." He posed dramatically. "Tomorrow if she walks alone on the road, I want you all remember that she belongs to Klaus Mikaelson. Caroline is her name." Then he turned to the vampires who tried to mess with her. "Spread the news, will you?"

Not waiting for response, he led her out as people gave space.

It took minutes to find her voice again.

"You left me there on purpose, didn't you?" she waited to meet his eyes.

His chuckle came first. "I appreciate you are reading me well." Then he looked her in the eyes and confirmed. "Yes, I had it planned."

"Why?" slightly she became curious.

A full-smile that was cold enough to bestow nightmares tugged at his lips. "Because that will send message."

 _ **0o Be My Doll o0**_

* * *

I was moody when I started this chapter, and this is outcome. Let me know your thoughts.

Take care =)


End file.
